Si no te hubieras ido
by LillyAmalia
Summary: Sirius ist tot schnief . Was denken 3 bestimmte Leute darüber? Songfic [abgeschlossen]


**Name:** „Si no te hubieras ido"  
  
**Teile:** 1 / 1  
  
**Genre:** Tragödie  
  
**Autor:** LillyAmalia  
  
**Kontakt:** B.Torres-Voyagerweb.de  
  
**Beta:** Obelix72, kissgirl, ara2000  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nix gehört mir! Das Potter Universum gehört JKR und das Lied „Si no te hubieras ido"gehört Marco Antonio Solis (Soundtrack meiner Lieblings Telenovela „Salomé"– Samstag, RTL2).  
  
**Warnung:** Spoiler zu „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix"!!!!!  
  
**Widmung:** Für meine Politiklehrerin Frau Weber! Danke, dass Sie mir so tatkräftig bei meinen Vorhaben, egal was es auch sein mag, unterstützen!!

* * *

**Si no te hubieras ido**

Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer, despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer   
me espera otro día por vivir sin ti   
el espejo no miente   
me veo tan diferente,   
me haces falta tú.   
  
La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual,   
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal   
era tan diferente cuando estabas tú,   
sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú.   
  
No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar   
el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti   
y no sé dónde estás   
si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz.   
  
No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar   
el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti   
y no sé dónde estás   
si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz.   
  
La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual,   
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal   
era tan diferente cuando estabas tú,   
sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú.   
  
No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar   
el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti   
y no sé dónde estás   
si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz   
  
No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar...

* * *

**Wärst du nicht gegangen**

* * *

**Remus Lupin's POV:**_Ich vermisse dich mehr als je zuvor und weiß nicht was ich tun soll.  
Ich erwache und erinnere mich im Morgengrauen an dich.  
Noch ein Tag ohne dich erwartet mich.  
Der Mond lügt nicht, ich schaue anders, ich brauche dich schrecklich._   
  
Sirius, wieso? Sag es mir! Verdammt! Jetzt habe ich dich zum zweiten Mal verloren, doch dieses Mal für immer! Nie wirst du den Untergangs Voldemorts feiern können, doch werden wir anderen es denn je tun können? Harry wird an dem Schmerz, dich verloren zu haben, zerbrechen. Wir anderen, also der Orden, werden die Hoffnung aufgeben. Als du nach Askaban gekommen bist, war es ein Trost zu wissen, dass du Lily und James verraten hast. Doch in dieser einen Nacht, in der mir klar wurde, dass Peter unsere besten Freunde an Voldemort auslieferte, war ich so glücklich, wie lange nicht mehr. Ich hatte meinen besten Freund wieder.  
  
Ich schlafe kaum noch und wenn ich dann doch einmal Schlaf finde, dann träume ich deinen Tod oder erinnere mich unsere Schulzeit. Jeder Tag zieht sich in die Weite, jeder Tag ist genauso trostlos wie der vorherige. Es ist fast Vollmond – der erste seit langem ohne dich. Ich weiß jetzt schon: Die Verwandlung wird schrecklich. Mit dir an meiner Seite war es angenehm. Ich vergaß voll und ganz, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, doch nun...

* * *

**Molly Weasley's POV**_Menschen kommen und gehen, immer das selbe.  
Der Rhythmus des Lebens scheint falsch zu sein.  
Es war anders als du hier warst.  
Ja, es war anders als du hier warst.___   
  
Ich mochte dich nicht und daraus habe ich nie ein Geheimnis gemacht, aber ich respektierte dich. Ich sah schon viele Mitglieder des Ordens sterben. Ich habe immer versucht darüber hinweg zu sehen. Gut, ich kannte fast keinen von ihnen, also war es nicht immer besonders schwer. Doch bei dir war es etwas anderes! Wir alle bemerkten, wie Harry unter seinen Verwandten leidet. Damals hatte er keinen mehr. Nur uns, die Weasleys, Hermine und Albus, aber was sollten wir schon ausrichten? Ich gebe mir Jahr für Jahr Mühe, mich genügend um Harry zu Sorgen. Ich will ihm die Mutter sein, die er 10 Jahre seines Lebens nicht hatte. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin gescheitert. Arthur und ich werden seine Eltern nie ersetzen können und eigentlich wollen wir das auch gar nicht, aber wir wollen wie Eltern für ihn sorgen.  
  
Sirius, du hast Harry zum Leben bewegt! Er hat für ein Zuhause gekämpft! Er wollte bei dir leben und dich vielleicht eines Tages als Vater akzeptieren! Er war so ein glücklicher Junge. Du hast ihm beigestanden nachdem er in seinem vierten Schuljahr du-weißt-schon-wem gegenüberstand. Alleine schon der Gedanke an dich hat ihn zum Erblühen gebracht! 2 wundervolle Jahre hat Harry gelebt und das dank dir! Ich hätte dir das alles sagen sollen, bevor du gestorben bist. Ich habe Angst... um Harry. Er wird daran zerbrechen, dich nie wieder zu sehen.

* * *

**Harry Potter's POV:**_Es gibt nichts härteres als ohne dich zu leben.  
Die verlorene Zeit wartet auf dich um zurück zu kommen.  
Die Kühle meines Körpers fragt nach dir.  
Und ich weiß nicht wo du bist.  
Wärst du nicht gegangen, würde ich so glücklich sein.  
_Sirius...ich vermisse dich so schrecklich! Wo bist du nur? Ich kann einfach nicht ohne dich leben! Das Atmen fällt mir so schwer! Ich hätte damals Okklumentik lernen sollen, dann würdest du noch bei mir sein! Mir kommt ein Zitat von Shakespeare in den Sinn: „Sein oder nicht sein."Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein und ich will es auch gar nicht! Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde, Minute für Minute, Sekunde für Sekunde sitze ich hier auf der abgewetzten Matratze in meinem Zimmer im Haus der Dursleys und denke nach, besonders über dich. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wann ich zum letzten Mal gegessen habe, ich glaube es war gestern Vormittag, aber sicher bin ich nicht. Ich darf zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben einfach so an den Kühlschrank, aber ich esse nichts. Alleine beim Anblick von Essen wird mir schlecht. Meine Kehle ist seit Wochen wie zu geschnürt. Meinen Freunden schreibe ich, dass es mir gut geht, aber das ist eine glatte Lüge. Ich will nur ihre mitleidigen Gesichter nicht ertragen. Sie machen alles so... entgültig.  
  
Ständig rede ich nur über mich, aber wie sieht es mit anderen aus? Ob Lupin sehr leidet? Geht es dir, wo immer du auch sein magst, gut? Werden alle Mitglieder des Phönixordens den Krieg überleben? Sirius, wenn Wurmschwanz, diese feige Ratte, nicht getürmt wäre, wie hätte unser aller Leben ausgesehen? Was wäre gewesen, wenn du nicht gegangen wärst? Ich kenne eine Antwort: Wir beide, du, Sirius Black, und ich, Harry James Potter, würden glücklich sein, auch wenn draußen vor der Tür der Krieg tobt. Du gabst mir das Gefühl der Geborgenheit! Du warst meine Familie!  
  
Aber meine Familie ist tot... 


End file.
